Memories
by Pandasmoosh
Summary: [Sequel to Everything's Greener!] It's been a year since the accident, and Deidara can't remember anything of his old past. Can Sasori help him regain it, or will they both be killed in the process? [AU, SasoxDei]
1. Chapter 1

8D!

Hey everyone! I know you all hate to be kept waiting, so, uh, let's bring on the story.

Oh, and Dei gets to keep his speech impedement, cause it's so awesome. :3

Akatsuki, Hebi, etc Masashi Kishimoto

**-----x**

"Deidara, will you hurry up? I can already see the cop lights!"

"One minute, yeah! Just gotta add the finishing touch!"

A young blonde boy sprinted out of the building's double doors, but not before expertly placing a small device near the door. He met with another boy a few feet away.

"There. Now, when the cops come...Boom!" He used his hands to exaggerate the motion. The other boy shook his head.

"I don't get why you need to do that...you're gonna get us caught sooner or later."

Deidara laughed. "I'm just trying to show how much of a bang art is, yeah! You should know that!"

The other boy sighed. "Yeah. I definately know that. But art's stupid. Revenge is _way_ more fun." Deidara chuckled at his friend.

"Oh Sasuke...idiots just don't understand art, do they?" Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at Deidara's azure one.

"What was that?"

The blonde smriked. "Oh, nothing."

Deidara had to admit, it was fun pissing off Sasuke. In fact, with all of the debating and arguing they did, no one would suspect that they were actually pretty good friends. But then again, no one suspected them as criminals, either.

"Hey..you think Orochimaru's gonna be mad it took us so long, yeah?" Deidara pictured his 'boss' in his head. He didn't want to make the man mad, because, from what he could remember, Orochimaru had saved his life.

Deidara couldn't remember much. He had apparently fallen off the city bridge while training. But he remembered someone screaming his name. It was a haunting shriek, like someone who had just lost the love of their life. But Deidara had never been in love, so he brushed it off.

"Maybe. But I think Karin's going to be more agitated. After all, I think it was her turn to cook breakfast today."

Deidara nodded in response. He was currently living in a spacious apartment with four others, including Sasuke. All of them were some of Orochimaru's strongest followers. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were their names, and they made for some very...interesting roomates.

**-----x**

"Suigetsu, you _bastard_!"

Deidara dodged the flying book just in time, instead letting it hit Sasuke square in the forehead. The girl who had thrown it looked horrified, and then ran forward.

"Oooh, Sasuke! My precious Sasuke! Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, come sit down..." Sasuke merely brushed her off.

"Geez Karin..I'm fine." Deidara chuckled.

"What'd he do this time, yeah?" Karin scowled but said nothing. At the table, a tall man with bright orange hair spoke up.

"He stole her wallet. Flick saw him do it, right Flick?" Juugo motioned to the small bird on his shoulder, who chirped back, as if to say, "You bet!"

"Tch. He's probably going to go buy porn...or whatever freaks like him buy." Karin laughed at her own joke, though no one else did. "So, how'd the mission go? Did you get what Oro asked for?"

Sasuke held up a small bag. "It's all in here. I'll stop by his place sometime today and drop it off." There was a few minutes of silence while Karin went back to the stove, where she was cooking something. Sasuke and Deidara sat with Juugo at the table.

Suddenly, with a bang, the door slammed open, and Deidara's last roomate strode in, like nothing was wrong, grinning.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Karin growled, and started to go after him, but was held back by Juugo.

"Huh? What's the matter?" A smirk was playing on his lips.

"You know damn well, dumbass! Give me my wallet, now!"

Suigetsu snorted. "And here I try to do a little good and buy you guys a paper..." He slapped it down on the table. "Ungrateful...tch tch."

"Why you..."

"Karin, relax, yeah. At least his trip wasn't a total waste." Deidara grinned at Suigetsu. "Newspaper for you, porn for us, yeah."

Karin glared at the two. "You're all just a bunch of stupid perverts, anyway..." She humphed and eventually went back to the stove. Juugo picked up the paper, and casually flipped through it.

"Hey, look here. I didn't know this city had a winter fair.." Deidara looked over, curious. It was near Christmas time, after all.

"Winter fair, yeah?"

Juugo and Sasuke exchanged glances. "That right Dei...you and Karin only moved here last year..The winter fair is, well, a fair, with music, food, games, and mistletoe!" Karin shot over to the table.

"Mistletoe? Oh, Sasuke, we have to go!"

"Why? What's the point of watching lovesick teenagers kiss under mistletoe in the cold?"

"No silly! We should re-kindle our relationship." Suigetsu snorted. "_What_ relationship?" Karin gave him a look. "Shut it."

"Please, Sasuke, yeah? It sounds like fun!"

"It would give us all a chance to relax, Sasuke. I don't think Orochimaru would mind, as long as we don't run into...well, you know." Sasuke frowned as they all pleaded with him. After awhile, he sighed.

"Fine. We'll go. But we can't stay for long. We might attract..unwanted attention." Deidara and Karin squealed.

"When is it?"

Juugo picked up the paper, and read the announcement. "December first...7:00 PM..town common. That's in two days."

Deidara nodded, excited. He couldn't wait to see_ everything_.

**-----x**

Little bit of foreshadowing there. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, didn't expect to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Thank you! x3

Everyone belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-----x**

Sasori sighed, letting the wind tickle his maroon red hair. He was leaning out of his apartment window, scanning the peple walking below him. He was always looking for that one person, but that one person never showed up.

His gaze slowly filtered down to his arms, and he grimaced when he saw them. Long, red marks going all up and down his arm. Those were no accident. Sasori had made those, purposely. As far as he was concerned, until the day Deidara walked through his door, the cutting would be his 'thing.'

_It's been a year..._Sasori remembered that night too well. Even after being knocked out and carried away, he still remembered it, crystal clear. And the pain that had followed him the next few months had been almost unbearable. Ultimately, Sasori Akasuna wasn't the same person on the inside. Sure, he looked almost the same, but he had changed. He had grown much more untrusting, and not exactly friendly. _You said you'd love me forever..what a load of bull._

"Still looking out that window, I see."

Sasori quickly turned around, pretending like he wasn't just obsessively scanning every single head that walked under him.

"No, Itachi...just, uh, getting some..much needed fresh air is all. What the hell do you want?"

Itachi walked towards Sasori. "Kisame and I are going to the movies. Would you like to come?" Sasori shook his head.

"No thanks."

The raven haired boy let out a long sigh.

"Sasori, it's been a year. I think you need to get over it, and start, you know, socializing again."

Sasori's head shot up, glaring at Itachi. "I said _no thanks_. I'll be fine. Just go to your stupid movie." Itachi merely shrugged, and walked away, leaving Sasori to sulk by himself. _Maybe he's right, maybe I should just get over it.._But then he snapped back to reality. _What am I saying? Deidara's coming home, definately._ But now the burning hope in Sasori's idea was starting to flicker out.

With Itachi and Kisame gone, Sasori had time to think and sort out his thoughts. It was more than likely that Deidara really had died when he fell off the bridge. It was more than likely that he would not be coming home.

"But, suppose he does come home," Sasori mumbled to himself. "Would my new self be able to face him?" He sat hard, concentrating. Somewhere in between, he fell asleep.

**-----x**

Sasori was awoke by the door slamming and Kisame and Itachi walking in. Sasori shared an apartment with the two, with the rest of the Akatsuki living a few blocks away.

"Oh, hey Sasori." Kisame flashed a toothy grin and waved. Sasori managed a small wave.

"So, what'd you guys see?"

Kisame shook his head and chuckled. "_Itachi_ over there just had to see The Princess Diaries. You know how he is sometimes. But it was definately a good show...in more ways than one." He winked to Itachi, who smiled slightly. Sasori, on the other hand, felt a pang of jealousy. _That should have been Deidara and I..._

Itachi walked over to the phone, and listened to the messages. "Hmm. Pein called, said there's something important he wants to discuss...bill collector...bill collector.." While Itachi went through the phone, Kisame nudged Sasori.

"Hey, you should come with us next time." Sasori slightly shuddered.

"Sorry, the thought of you two making out doesn't exactly appeal to me."

"You could bring a girl or something." Kisame realized what he had said a few seconds later. "Oh, whoops..sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed.

Sasori glared back at Kisame. He had been doing alot of that lately.

The room was filled with a tense silence, until Itachi broke it.

"There's been an uprise in crime over the past few weeks...wonder who it is.." Itachi had a good idea of who it was, but wasn't going to say it in front of Sasori. He'd tell Kisame later, and they'd discuss whether or not to tell him. "Ah..the Winter Fair is tomorrow..Mom and Dad and Sasuke and I used to go every year, way back when..."

Kisame looked over to Itachi. "Itachi, let's go. It'll be fun. And Sasori, you can come too." Sasori wrinkled his nose. He had never been fond of fairs.

"Why should I?"

"You need to get out of this apartment. I think you're going insane."

Sasori let out an irritated sigh, but let the idea sink in. He could always stand inside a store the whole time, or something. And it wasn't like he was planning to do anything else..

"Alright, fine. But I'm not doing it for you two. I'm doing it because I'm bored." Kisame slapped Sasori on the back.

"Sure you are! Just try to have some fun, okay? C'mon Itachi, let's go to bed." Itachi nodded, but not before glancing at Sasori.

"See you in the morning."

Sasori didn't answer. He was already regretting his desicion. _What did I get myself into?_

..._But,_ he thought with a sigh, _it's probably better that I do go. I am feeling a little bored stuck in this apartment every day..._

**-----x**

End of chapter. Sorry for the short-ness. D:


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the chapter /most/ of you have been waiting for. c:

I own nothing.

**-----x**

Christmas lights twinkled and glimmered around the town center. Cheesy Christmas music were playing in the speakers, and almost everyone in the city was there, doing their own thing.

Sasori couldn't help but feel sort of out of place. He had nothing against the holiday, but his family had never had the money for such fancy things. Not even when his parents had been alive. And Itachi and Kisame weren't making it any better. They were walking around, joined at the hip, snuggling, talking, just about everything that only two people could do. Sasori merely walked behind them, feeling slightly left out. _Why did they even invite me to come..? If I could just ditch them, I could go home..._He thought the idea over in his head a few times, and finally decided to just basically walk away. It's not like they'd notice him, after all.

While Itachi and Kisame went left, Sasori went right. He ran straight into a group of small children, who stared up at him as he said his apologies and hurried on. This wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"Dammit...why so many friggen people?" Sasori mumbled to himself as he pushed his way though another group of bystanders. "I'll be lucky to make it out alive..."

**-----x**

"Oooh, Sasuke, let's go into the photo booth!" Karin clung to Sasuke's arm like a lost child, while the vein on his head was noticeably getting bigger.

"If I do, will you stop being so fucking annoying?" She nodded hastily, dragging Sasuke off, leaving Deidara and Suigetsu to wander around.

Suigetsu playfully nudged him. "Say, Dei, you've never picked up a woman, have you?" Deidara shook his head. He had never been in love, as far as he knew.

"Well, I think we should do a little..._lady watching_. To, you know, scope out our options an' stuff."

"But what about Juugo, yeah? I really doubt he'd want to walk around staring at chicks with us."

Suigetsu pointed a little ways off. "Bird boy? Nah, he'll be fine with his 'chicks.' C'mon." Deidara sighed. Suigetsu could be such a lecher sometimes.

"Hm..wait. I say we get some...hot chocolate first." Suigetsu cocked his head, while Deidara tried to come up with an excuse. "Because, if either of us do manage to score a lady, we wanna give 'em a taste that'll...leave them begging them for more, yeah." Suigetsu seemed to understand, and slapped him on the back.

"Awesome idea! I'll wait here."

Scoping out the hot chocolate stand, Deidara slowly made his way over. At least it was stalling them, which had been his idea from the start. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to talk to the girls here. And he was pretty sure no girl wanted to date such a feminine boy.

"Two hot chocolates..please." The man at the stand nodded, and in a moment, had two cups of hot chocolate before him. Deidara thanked him, payed, and began walking back to Suigetsu's waiting place. _Guess I can't stall anymore, yeah.._

**-----x**

Sasori was pretty sure he was lost now. Having passed the gazebo five times, and that damned hot chocolate stand twice, he could easily say so. And it wasn't like he was going to stop and ask how to get out of here. Sasori Akasuna just didn't do that. So he just walked in circles until he could think of something better to do.

_Well, as long as people don't think I'm a crack dealer, or a pedophile-_

The read head felt his head bump into someone's chest, and heard plastic cups hit the ground, their owner cursing.

"Shit! Hey, watch where the hell you're going, yeah!" Sasori felt his heart stop for a moment. Was that a 'yeah' at the end of that boy's sentence? _No, no, I'm just imagining things..it can't be...there's no way.._

Did he dare look up at the face? If he didn't, he knew he'd be regretting it later. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled his eyes upward. And when he did, he froze, eyes widening as far as they would go. Blonde hair...blue eye...slightly feminine look..

"D-Deidara?" That was the only word Sasori was able to choke out. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring. Until instinct took over, and he wrapped his arms around the slender blonde's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. He could already feel tears forming. "I-I've missed you so much...words can't describe.."

Deidara, on the other hand, didn't have the same feelings. He pushed Sasori away, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Who _are_ you?!"

"It's me..Sasori.."

Deidara wildly shook his head. "I don't _know_ a Sasori, yeah! Shrimp, you're...crazy!"

Sasori stared at him, unable to form words. "...What did you just say?"

"I said, I don't know a Sasori!"

He once again felt tears, but not for the same reason.

"You...don't remember? _Anything_?" Deidara stared at him like he was crazy. Suddenly, Sasuke's cold voice rang out from across the common.

"Deidara! Let's go!" Without another word to Sasori, Deidara took off, but not before getting one last good look at the boy who seemed to know him.

Sasori dropped to his knees, head in his hands. How could Deidara not remember? A single thing? Anything about their school..Akatsuki..their relationship..

"Itachi. Found him. Sasori? What's wrong?" Kisame was kneeling, staring at him.

"I saw him. I saw...Deidara. He's alive. He's alive..." Itachi and Kisame exchanged a worried glance.

"Sasori...I think we should get home. The cold must be getting to you.."

Sasori shook his head. "No..it really was Deidara..I'm telling you. And Itachi...your little brother..was..with him.."

Itachi stared at Sasori. It was going to be a long night.

**-----x**

DUN DUN DUNNN. :o


	4. Chapter 4

Agh, sorry for making you wait so long. Sickness took over my bodyyy.

**Warning:** Somewhat graphic cutting scene. c:

All characters- Kishimoto

**-----x**

Sasori woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He had had the dream again. Ever since he had seen, and been rejected by Deidara two days ago, he had locked himself in his small room, refusing to come out for anything. Sasori hadn't eaten since then, nor had he interacted with anyone. Itachi and Kisame had tried to intervene, but Sasori just refused.

Without thinking, Sasori reached for the small razor on his bedside table. He had been cutting more than usual over the past two days as well, but that was because of the pain in his heart. He gently slid it down his arm, before plummeting it deep into his skin. There was a moment of a stinging sensation, but it was quickly replaced by the pain that the red head loved. Sasori watched as the liquid slowly dripped down his arm, waiting for it to clot. He felt a smile spread across his face, and all the pain consume him. He forgot about Deidara, about Akatsuki, about everything, and concentrated on the warm feeling running down his already paled arm.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a harsh knock on the door. Sasori groaned.

"Sasori, open the door."

"Fuck off. Go away, weasel."

Sasori heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "I have to tell you something."

"Well, tell me then!"

Another sigh, only this time more irritated. Sasori smirked. He was irking Itachi.

"I'm _not_ going to tell you unless you open the door. And it's important. _Very_ important."

"How important is it?"

"Open the damn door or I won't tell you what I saw at the Winter Fair the other night."

Sasori felt his eyes narrow. What _did_ Itachi see?

"...One minute."

After wiping the blood off of his arm and the carpet, Sasori opened the door and ushered Itachi inside.

Itachi took his time with Sasori, walking around the room, inspecting this and that, looking out the window. Sasori twitched.

"Well?"

Itachi finally placed himself on the edge of Sasori's bed, and examined his fingernails.

"You're not crazy."

"..What do you mean?"

Itachi looked over at him, his piercing onxy eyes staring holes through Sasori.

"I saw him too."

"W-what?"

Itachi nodded. "Deidara. I saw him." Sasori felt his body tense.

"I was secretly following Sasuke around, to just check up on him. He was with Deidara, and three others."

The red head's eyes widened.

"Why would Deidara be hanging out with..._him_? Why didn't he come back to_ me_?!"

Itachi stood up, and walked over to where Sasori was standing. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No...bastard, if you know, then tell me!"

"_Memory loss_." The words shot straight through Sasori. Why hadn't he thought of it? It clearly was obvious.

"But...how? And that still doesn't explain why he's hanging out with Sasuke...who works for Orochimaru...who-" Sasori stopped. It all made sense.

"Don't tell me...Orochimaru is still alive?!"

Itachi nodded. "If you fell from fifty feet, don't you think you'd have a bit of memory loss as well? There's no doubt that Orochimaru took that advantage to 're-create' Deidara's life, so to speak. He could feed in any information he wanted, without Deidara realizing what was going on."

Sasori immediately felt rage burning within him. "How long have you known?" Itachi seemed to have known this for some time.

"Oh...a few months. I figured Orochimaru was still alive the rise in crime-" Sasori lunged at Itachi, grabbing the taller boy by his shirt collar.

"Asshole! Why the fuck didn't you tell me? We could have gotten him back on our side easily!"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. "I didn't want you to starting acting like this. Besides, it's not as easy as you think."

"Oh yeah? Explain it to me, weasel."

Sasori heard Itachi groan slightly. "You just don't get it, do you? Deidara's basically been _brainwashed_. Orochimaru has fed a ton of bull into his head, probably shit about 'hating Akatsuki' and 'working for him.' You know, Orochimaru type stuff. Unless he gets his memory back on his own, we're going to have a hell of a time getting it back."

Sasori slowly released his grip on Itachi.

"Ugh..why the fuck did Deidara have to go and be the god damn hero? And for what? Nothing!"

"Sasori..."

"No, Itachi. Fuck it. I'm...over him. I'm _done_ with Deidara."

With that, Sasori gave Itachi a forceful shove out his room, closed and locked the door, and resumed his cutting process.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooh, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm sorry. School and stuff...you know. D:

I don't own anyone.

-----x

_"Deidara!" The voice shrieked._

_"You don't remember? Anything?"_

Deidara was awoken from his thoughts by a harsh jab in the ribs. He looked to his left, and glared at Suigetsu. He could almost connect the two voices, and he had been that close.

"What, yeah?"

Suigetsu smirked, and chuckled. He obviously had some sort of devious plan on his mind. He pointed his finger, and Deidara's eye followed.

"Should I pour water on her?"

Deidara's eye widened. Suigetsu's first mistake of the day. "Dude, she'd..kill you, yeah."

He shook his head. "Karin wouldn't go _that_ far...least, I hope not...but, I'm gonna do it. I'm bored."

Very quietly, Suigetsu got a large cup of water, and tiptoed over to the couch. Karin was currently occupying it, getting her 'afternoon beauty rest,' as she called it. Everyone knew that it they disturbed her, they were as good as dead. But Suigetsu either didn't get it or just didn't care. He quietly came up behind her, the cup just about to tip.

"One...two...three! Wake up, Karin!" The cold water hit Karin straight on and she instantly sprang up, but not before shreiking.

"Suigetsu! I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill you this time!" She stood up, her hands placed delicately on her hips. "I'll give you a three second headstart. One.."

Deidara looked from Suigetsu to Karin. This wasn't going to end well. "Suigetsu..." Suigetsu merely giggled, and made a face at Karin.

"Two..."

"_Suigetsu_.."

"Three!" Karin swung her fist at Suigetsu's head, missing by inches. Suigestsu laughed loudly and pranced around the room.

"Gonna have to be faster than that, Karin my dear!" Karin let out a howl and careened after him, knocking over lamps and tables. Deidara sighed. Juugo wasn't going to be happy that his hours of feng shui had been for nothing. _They act like five year olds, yeah..._

"You guys...I think you should stop, yeah.." But of course, the two didn't listen to him. Suigetsu was hiding behind a chair, trying to escape Karin's wrath.

The blonde groaned, and walked towards them. He was cautious, because when Karin was mad, she was _mad_, and would destroy anything in her path.

He walked in between them, and put his arms out. Hopefully this would give Suigetsu enough time to at least get away.

"Cut it out, yeah."

Karin gritted her teeth and glared. "Why should I? Come to think of it, you probably had something to do with this too...I should be attacking you as well!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I don't fancy participating in such immature-" But it was too late. With all the fury she could muster, Karin let Deidara have it, sending him flying against the wall. He felt something throb in the back of his head. _Owww..._

The next few moments were like a slow motion movie. Hundreds of flashbacks were playing in Deidara's mind. Everything was becoming clear. He recgonized the voice. He finally recgonized all the voices.

----x

"Nice job Karin."

"Dumbass, you started it!"

The blonde blinked. His head was throbbing, and he was lying on the ground.

"Hnn..."

The two looked over. "Hey, he's waking up!" Suigetsu put his hand out to help Deidara up, which he gladly took.

"You okay? You were out for awhile."

Deidara nodded. "I'm fine..." But he wasn't. He had to go. He had to go and find everyone. Especially Sasori. _Sasori.._Deidara felt extremely guilty for treating him the way he had at the fair. His only hope was that Sasori would forgive him, and they could somehow go back to the way things used to be. Unfortunately, the chances of that happening were very slim. The least he would be able to do was _find_ the red-head.

Suigetsu leaned over to Karin. "I think we should tell Sasuke...the you-know-whats may have come back, thanks to you." Karin glared.

"We're not telling Sasuke. He's the last person that needs to know. I doubt they came back. I didn't hit him that hard."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Sure you didn't."

Deidara looked to the clock. Four o'clock. He had to find Sasori tonight, and make up for his idiocy. _Who knows how messed I got Sasori, yeah?_

"Uh..Suigetsu, Karin, I'm gonna go out for a little bit. Should be back in a few hours, yeah.." Suigetsu and Karin exchanged a look.

"Okay Dei..just don't take too long..it's your turn for dinner tonight, remember?"

Deidara nodded, and made his way to the door. He had no idea where to start looking. _Sasori, I hope too much damage hasn't already been done, yeah.._


	6. Chapter 6

.. Oh my. It's been quite a long time. To tell the truth, I sort of lost interest in this story for a little while. But for some reason the burning passion to write has snuck up on me again! And so I have decided to progress and continue! 8D

Oh, and merry Christmas, Happy New Year, all that good crap.

Warning: male on male relations. Don't like it? Look away, mortal. c:

**-----x**

A light dusting of snow had already covered the ground. The city seemed to be quiet, moving in slow motion. Sasori kept his head down, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't know what had possessed him to go out to that bridge in the freezing cold, but here he was. Why was he here in the first place? Even Sasori couldn't answer that question. He had gotten over Deidara, for the most part. But there was still a small part of him that wanted to reach out and pull the blonde into a tight embrace, and never let go. Sasori leaned against the railing, and looked out into the open sea before him. _It's really been a year..._

The snow was falling in thick clumps now, gently settling themselves around Sasori's body. Christmas was only a few days away. Sasori had been hoping that he and Deidara would be able to spend their first Christmas together, but evidently, that wasn't the case. He sighed and ruffled a few of the snowflakes out of his hair. So much for his picture perfect life. Instead of being a millionaire puppeteer, he was living in a shitty apartment with two gay guys. There was no turning back now. He had missed too much school to just walk back in, and there was no way in hell he'd stay back.

**-----x**

"Dammit...where does he go nowadays...?" Deidara mumbled to himself as he crossed a snowy crosswalk. He had been wandering for the past few hours, and had not run into Sasori, or any of the other Akatsuki members. The more Deidara thought about them, the more he realized he really couldn't remember them...

His last plan of action was to go to the bridge, though he highly doubted the red head would be there. After all, who would go to the 'death' site of their old lover? Crazy people, perhaps. But it was worth a shot. And if he wasn't there, Deidara would go back to his apartment and try again tomorrow. He hurried along, not caring that he was freezing and that it was snowing. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him.

There it was. The bridge. There were a few cars zooming past, but nothing too hard to dodge. Deidara slowly made his way through the snow, and towards it. He squinted, and finally saw what he was looking for. Red hair. He was happy, but knew Sasori would be spiteful towards him. After all, they had caused a scene at the fair.

**-----x**

Sasori knew Deidara was standing almost right next to me. He tried not to focus on the blonde, but that was easier said than done. Finally, after a few seconds of awkward silence, Sasori turned towards him, his eyes narrowed and his nose crinkled.

"What?"

Deidara didn't make eye contact, instead focusing on the ground. "...Hi..yeah. L-look...uh.."

"Well? Spit it out, brat."

The blonde shut his eye for a brief moment. "I'm..sorry, yeah. See.."

Sasori felt his body tear in two. One part of him wanted to accept his apology, and move on. But the other part, the stronger side, wanted to beat him into the ground. So far, the stronger side was winning.

"Don't give me that bull."

Deidara's head shot up, and finally he had made eye contact. "W-what?"

Sasori sneered. "I said, don't give me that bull. This is probably some kind of trap from Orochimaru, anyway."

"N-no, it's not, yeah..."

"Then what's my name?"

Deidara's head shot back to the ground. "Sasori.."

His eyes slightly widened, but Sasori regained composure after a minute. After all, he was dealing with one of Orochimaru's 'minions.'

"'Sori.."

"Don't call me that. You have no right."

Blue eye met a pair of hazel ones. "What do you mean, 'no right,' yeah?"

"You blow me off like you don't even know who I am."

"But, I didn't-"

"And now you expect me to forgive you at the drop of a hat? After the hell you put me through for the last year and a half? Sorry kid, but the world doesn't work that way."

Deidara honestly looked hurt now. Sasori couldn't resist plastering a smirk on his face.

"Sasori, I _didn't_ remember."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with you. Go back and play with Sasuke and Orochimaru, and _leave me alone_."

The blonde hung his head. "That's...that's a lie."

Sasori eyed him. "What do you mean? Of course it's not."

"But..it is. You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You still love me. You want me back." He shot his head back up and glared at the red head. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I've changed, Deidara. Love is...love is...a..useless emotion." Sasori bit his bottom lip. Of course he was lying. But he wouldn't let Deidara know that. _Let him suffer like I did.._

"Liar! Lies, yeah!" By now, Deidara was filled with rage. "God dammit Sasori, what is your problem? Can't you accept _anything_? Or are you just too wrapped up in your own pain to notice anyone else's?!"

The red head's eyes flickered. "...Whatever. I don't have time for this." He moved from his spot at the railing, and walked right past Deidara, not bothering to say anything. There was going to be blood tonight. And lots of it. Maybe he'd get lucky and die.

But Deidara was determined not to let Sasori get away. "Fine. If you won't willingly open up, then I'll _make_ you." He quickly walked to Sasori and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around. The red head tried to free himself, but Deidara had gotten stronger, and was taller than he was.

Before the red head could figure out what was happening, he felt a pair of lips hit his. His body tensed. Deidara had found his weak spot. The red head couldn't help it. He opened his mouth, accepting the kiss.

In those few moments, Sasori realized that he _was_ still in love with Deidara, and absolutely nothing was going to change it. Ever.

Deidara broke the kiss after a few moments, and smirked triumphantly. Then he pulled Sasori into a tight embrace, snuggling his nose into the crook of the red head's neck. Sasori buried his face in Deidara's hair, letting that familiar smell engulf his nostrils.

"Mm, let's go back to your place, yeah."

"Why? Can't we just stay like this?"

Deidara smirked. "Why would you want to do that, when I'm going to give you the best night of your life?"

Sasori smiled. He couldn't refuse that.

**-----x**

Anddd, they're back together again! For now. :o


	7. Chapter 7

Feel free to slap me. I'm bad at keeping up with this story. I'm sorry. D:

-----x

Soft sunlight streamed through the windows, casting a golden glow upon the room. Clothes were carelessly strewn about the room, and in the bed lay two sleeping figures. They were facing each other, eyes closed, smiling. However, the sun was in one's eyes, causing him to slowly crack it open.

Sasori tried to sit up, but was having trouble. Sighing, he looked down and smiled warmly. Sprawled across his upper chest was the blonde he had been searching for. The blonde who had been the center of his life. The blonde who was responsible for everything. Sasori just wanted to hold Deidara for hours on end. But he also wanted to slap the boy, for having put the redhead through all of that.

"Nngh.." The blonde stirred slowly, his azure eyes opening, a yawn escaping his lips. He looked up at the redhead smiling down at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. After all, they were finally together again.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Deidara slowly lifted his body, stretching. "Mm, morning, lover boy, yeah." After stretching for a few moments, he lightly pecked Sasori on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

The blonde let out a chuckle. "Well, for the minimal amount of sleep I _did_ get, I'd say it was pretty good." There was silence. The only thing Deidara could find wrong with Sasori were..the cuts. Those were his fault, and Deidara knew it. Sasori caught him staring, and gently lifted his lover's chin to meet his eyes.

"Don't feel bad about it, Deidara. I was the one who willingly put these marks on my body. It's not like you made me do it or anything."

"...Still, if I hadn't been so stupid to follow Orochimaru...Orochimaru of all people...we could have been in college by now, yeah...starting real lives..not gang ones."

Sasori pulled the taller boy into his arms. "I told you, don't worry. It's not like I would have acutally wasted four years of my life in _another_ school. You don't need a stupid diploma to be an artist, after all."

"Yeah..I guess.." Deidara settled into Sasori's hug. "..You know, 'Sori, when I got my memories back..I didn't get..all of them..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Deidara nodded, and faced him. "Uh-huh. Like, I don't remember what Pein or Konan's voice sounds like..or I don't really remember my mom, yeah. What happened to her, anyway?"

Sasori bit his lip. The doomed question. "Well, it's..interesting you should ask." Deidara cocked his head to the side. "..She thinks you're dead. So, she left. Packed up, and moved away, to start a new life...I'm sorry to break it to you, Dei."

The blonde's blue eyes gazed downward, slightly disappointed. "It's okay. I figured something like that had happened, anyway."

Once again, there was silence. But this time, it wasn't a slightly awkward silence. It was comfortable, warm silence. Finally, Sasori broke it.

"Do you want breakfast or something?"

"Breakfast, yeah...breakfast?! Shit." He hopped off the bed, and started grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"What? Deidara, what's wrong?"

Deidara looked up, flustered. "My turn to make breakfast..shit, if I don't hurry up, all three of 'em are gonna be pissed..Karin most of all." He shuddered. "I've gotta get going."

Sasori frowned. "But..what about us? You and I?" Throwing on his shirt, Deidara threw Sasori a small phone. "There. Put your number in. I'll call you later, and maybe we can have Christmas together. But don't call _me_. I'll call _you_, yeah." Pulling the ponytail holder from his wrist, Deidara quickly put his hair up.

"Right.." Sasori desperately wished for Deidara to stay and have breakfast. Itachi and Kisame hadn't even had a chance to say hello yet. They had been too excited to get to the bed to even bother saying hi to them.

Before walking out the door, Deidara walked over to Sasori. "Don't feel sad, yeah. I'm going to fix this, somehow. I'll make it so that we can see much more of each other, yeah." He kissed Sasori before waving. "Later, 'Sori. Love you."

"Love you..too." He heard Deidara run down the stairs. After a few moments, the redhead lifted himself out of bed. His room was a mess from the previous night.

_...The previous night..I wish I could have more nights like that with him.._

Sighing, he got dressed. How long would it take for Deidara to call him? _Hopefully not long._

-----x

Anddd, that's all you get. I'll try my hardest to make the next update alot faster, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

All of your nice reviews put a smile on face. Thank you, dear readers.

In return, quicker update? I think yes. :)

**-----x**

Deidara huffed as he flung himself up his apartment stairs. They were going to kill him if he didn't hurry up. But the question he really didn't want to answer was where he had been. If they knew, then something was going to start up. And Deidara definately did not want another 'gang war.'

Fumbling with his keys, he finally opened to the door, to find Suigetsu sitting on the couch. Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

Suigetsu looked up. "Oh. Hey. Have a nice night?"

"Yes.." Deidara sighed dreamily, before snapping back into his current situation. "Where are the others?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "They decided to go out for breakfast. You were taking too long, and Karin was well...let's just say being Karin." Letting out a sigh of relief, Deidara plopped on the couch next to his friend. By now, it was almost noon. _Shit, I was really late today, yeah._

"So. Where were you, Dei?"

The blonde glanced over at the boy, unsure what do to say. "I..was..uh.."

"Were you by any chance...'out' with someone?"

Deidara's eye widened. "How..did you know, yeah?" Suigetsu playfully slapped him on the back. "I know these things, Dei. After all, I _am_ quite the lady's man. So, is she hot?"

"She, yeah? Oh, oh right. Yeah, she was...uh, real damn hot. That's for sure. We had fun."

"That's good. Well, as long as you didn't get her knocked up or anything." Deidara giggled at this comment.

Suigetsu eyed him. "What? You didn't, did you? You'd be screwed over."

"No..I didn't, yeah. It's nothing."

They sat like that for a few moments, before Suigetsu got up and stretched. "Well, I better get going. Orochimaru wants me to do some 'errands' for him." He flashed a toothy grin, and left. Deidara sat there for a few more minutes, staring blankly at the wall. They hadn't figured out what happened...yet, although Suigetsu was getting awfully close. It pained Deidara to have to have a secret lover. But until he could figure out a better plan, this what they were stuck with. "It's better than nothing, yeah," he mumbled.

-----x

"Deidara left already? Jeez. 'Tachi and I wanted to say hi to him." Kisame frowned as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Relax. He said he'd call, and we could do something for Christmas. You'll get to see him." Kisame nudged Sasori. "Well, someone's a little less pessimistic about this, huh?" Sasori glared at him.

"By the way," Itachi called from the kitchen, "Pein wants us to meet later today. It would probably be best to bring up Deidara there."

"Is everyone going to be there?"

Itachi nodded. "Hidan and Kakuzu are home for the weekend, and I don't think anyone else is all that busy, so.." Sasori sighed. The Akatsuki certainly was losing it's touch. Hidan and Kakuzu, being a year older than the rest, had headed to college, Hidan to be a priest for his weird cult religion, Kakuzu to be an accountant. Those two were probably two of the strongest, and meanest, members of the group. Without them, Akatsuki lost some of it's meat.

"I'm sure Pein would be thrilled to hear that Deidara's still alive. Especially since Orochimaru's gone." Kisame smiled at Sasori, but the readhead bit his lip. Orochimaru _was_ alive.

It was a relatively normal breakfast for Sasori, Itachi and Kisame idly chatting about what they would do before and after the meeting. But one thing was on Sasori's mind: the phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back from the dead! (Again.)

Anyway, if any of you were at Anime Boston 2008, tell me, cause I was there. I may have seen you, or even taken a picture of you. 8D

**--x**

The afternoon dawned bleak and grey, like it was going to rain. _Hell, it fits the mood right now.._

The Akatsuki was in their usual alley, everyone sitting with a solemn look on their face. Pein looked troubled. Everyone was there, except for Zetsu and Tobi, and Hidan was getting exasperated.

"Dammit, where the fuck are they? I come home for one god damn weekend, and I get stuck waiting, what, a fucking hour for those dumbasses?" Pein flinched, and looked away for a moment. Sasori could tell he knew something that the others didn't.

Kakuzu stared down his partner. "Oh shut up, would you? It's not like we've never had to wait for you before."

"Oh yeah?! Name _one_ fucking time."

"The time you had a 'ritual' right before a meeting. Remember, stupid? You were two hours late." He smirked. Hidan was now at his wit's end.

"Rrgh. That doesn't count. It's not my fault Lord Jashin has such tedious and meticulous rituals."

"Yeah, yeah Hidan. How many times have I heard that one?" The two continued to bicker for some time, the others just sitting and watching. It's not like anyone was going to try and stop it. It was fun to watch. But eventually, it had to be stopped. Pein cleared his throat.

"I have..news. So shut up." The order was obeyed, and the alley fell silent.

"The reason Zetsu and Tobi are not here...is because...they are dead."

**--x**

After taking a few deep breaths, Deidara looked around. No one was here. He could call Sasori, and work this all out. But something just didn't feel right. "I'd better wait.." he mumbled to himself.

For the next few hours, he occupied himself watching TV and cooking dinner, to make up for his missing his breakfast duties. Finally the door clicked, and Suigetsu stalked in. He was covered in blood.

"Holy shit, yeah! Suigetsu, what the hell happened?"

Lifting his head, Suigetsu smiled widely. "I ran into some of those Akatsuki bastards, that's what happened."

The moment Suigetsu said Akatsuki, Deidara's heart stopped. "What...did you do?"

"What does it look like? I killed them. Both of them." He threw back his head and laughed. "God, it was so easy. I don't even know how those two managed to get in. Oh, by the way, the others still aren't back yet? Must have gone shopping or something..."

"That's not important!" Deidara snapped. Suigetsu gave him a look.

"I mean, uh, yeah...which ones were they? And.." He bit his lip. "How..how did you kill them?" 

"You expected me to learn their names? Pfft. Er, one had his face painted really weird like, and had green hair." _Zetsu.._ "And the other was this really hyper shit with a swirly face mask." _And Tobi..._ "Tobi, yeah.."

"What'd you just say, Dei?"

Deidara looked up. "Oh, uh nothing...uh, so, how'd you kill them?"

Suigetsu pulled him closer. "You know how my uncle Zabuza owns the butcher shop? Well, I just went in, grabbed a cleaver, and left. I caught up with them, and we did a little hand to hand. I killed Swirly Face first, because he was being annoying. Green Hair Kid got all angsty, so I just finished him quickly. I _hate_ emo kids." He smiled triumphantly, like this was something to be proud of. Deidara wanted to rip him in half.

"You know...you know Orochimaru will probably be angry, don't you?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "What for? The bastard should be greatful that I'm exterminating his opposers. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. I don't wanna get Akatsuki germs. Ew." After he heard the water start, Deidara sat down and quietly wept for his lost friends. _This...this is going too far, yeah. Before I know it, they'll all be dead...I have to do something..I don't want to lose anyone else.._

**--x**

"D-dead?" Hidan grabbed Pein by the collar of his shirt. "You little shit, this better be a god damn joke! There's no way..."

Pein glared at him. "Let go of me. It's true. They're dead. I have some information, and if you sit down, I'll tell all that I know."

Hidan let go, and sat down next to Kakuzu, his head in his hands.

"Well..at about 1:30 this afternoon, witnesses reported seeing a fight...and seconds later, two dead bodies. Zetsu and Tobi."

Kisame stood up. "So wait, who did it?"

Pein shook his head. "People couldn't get a clear picture of the boy. Most described him as 'an isane child with sharp teeth and a cleaver.'"

The Akatsuki sat in silence, each person remembering Zetsu's split personality or Tobi's goofy antics. Even Itachi, who never showed any emotion, shed a tear for his lost cousin.

"Is there anymore information?" Konan mumbled quietly.

Pein shook his head sadly. "That's all the police would give me. But this leads me to believe...that it's possible that...Orochimaru is re-grouping." Everyone exchanged a nervous glance. That meant that their lives were once again on the line. Sasori looked to Itachi and Kisame.

Their orange haired leader looked to the sky. "God...first Deidara...now these two. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't stay in school, why I wasn't a better son...why I let myself fall as low as starting a gang."

Konan put her arms around Pein, squeezing him. "Pein..I'm sure no one can even remember their reasons for joining this gang in the first place...but that doesn't matter. We're a family now, and that means we just need to worry about protecting our brothers and sisters."

Sasori bit his lip and looked at the ground. It obviously wasn't the right time to announce that Deidara was alive. _I'll have to tell him in private...but how is he going to react?_

"Well, I was originally going to discuss something else...but I think everyone is worn out. The meeting is over." As everyone got up to leave, a soft rain began falling. This morning, Sasori and Deidara had been two of the happiest boys on earth. Now, they were both distraught with greif and hate for the same person. The person that had started it all: Orochimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, how it's been so long.  
I'm so sorry I've been gone.  
I was busy writing fanfictions for you! :D

-insert happy music here-

**--x**

The next two days were like a blur. The Akatsuki, gathering all that was left of Zetsu and Tobi, had given them the best funeral they could have. Pein had said a few words, and they had thrown everything off the bridge. Even Hidan cried, his tears mixing with the blood stains on the red clouded hoodies that they wore from time to time. At last, they broke off into their groups, each pair heading to 'home.' For Sasori, it meant another night filled with rage and sadness. He needed to call Deidara, but if he was in the presence of anyone, they would become suspicious.

_Still, I've got to try sometime..._

He fingered the battered old phone. It was given to him on his thirteenth birthday by his grandmother, using all the money she had. Just the thought of the old hag now made him cringe. The phone's screen was cracked, and some of the number keys were missing. But Sasori didn't care. At least he had one, even if it was possibly the shittiest phone on the face of the planet. It got reception almost anywhere, and that was good enough for him.

Kisame looked over at the red-head touching his phone. "So are you gonna call him, or what? I mean, you two were going to do something, right?" Christmas was over, having been the previous day. Sasori felt like an idiot for not at least leaving him a voice message wishing 'happy holidays' or something.

"...I dunno. Later..." Sasori looked around the small apartment, hoping to see at least something to ease his soul.

"By the way, Kisame, do you know where Itachi went?" He had stalked off in the opposite direction from Sasori and Kisame, mumbling that he had some errands to run and would be back late. They both knew better than to question Itachi.

Kisame whistled. "No idea. God only knows what he's doing."

Sasori nodded. "Yeah...so, do you really think I should call him?" Sasori was holding down on the button that would make the magic call.

"Go for it. It's not like Dei can't fight his way out of there if they catch him."

"Nnn. You're right..." He pressed the button twice. "Here goes nothing."

**--x**

Deidara sighed as he stepped into the shower. He hadn't heard from Sasori in days, not even on Christmas. But, he supposed it was for the best. Turning on the water, the blonde wished Sasori could join him. He longed to touch the other's face, look into the chocolate brown eyes that he adored so much.

His thoughts were interrupted by Karin pounding on the door. "Deidara! Your cellphone's ringing. The caller ID says," she paused. "...Saso-kun, my favorite uke? The fuck?!" Deidara froze. It was Sasori. Sasori, his favorite uke.

"Would you open the fucking door, Deidara? Or I'll get Juugo to do it, dammit!"

"Hold on, un!" Quickly wrapping a towel around his lower waist, Deidara flung the door open, grabbing the cell phone from Karin's hands. "It's nothing," he mumbled. "An...inside joke. You wouldn't understand." Karin looked at him for a minute. "Whatever...God, why am I surrounded by you guys..." She stalked off, leaving Deidara to slide down the wall, staring at the phone. It look him at least ten minutes to finally muster up the courage to check his voicemail.

_Err...hey. Sorry about the other day. Hope it's not too late to wish you a Merry Christmas...maybe we could get together and do the whole mistletoe thing...hah...Anyway...yeah, call me back. I love you._

"I love you too, un..." Deidara murmured, holding the phone close to his face. It was late, but it was the best Christmas present he had recieved in his entire life. _Now, I just have to call him back.._Chuckling to himself, Deidara stood up, and walked back into the bathroom. At least he had something to fantasize about now. _Sasori and I under the mistletoe...that sounds amazing, un._

**--x**

Sasori heard the door close, and a lock click. It was almost two in the morning, and it sounded like Itachi was home. Sasori quietly tiptoed into the kitchen area, and saw Itachi reach for ice from the freezer. He couldn't see the front of the boy's face, but as he put the ice on his face, Itachi let out a low hiss. The red head took this opportunity to flick on the light. Itachi slowly turned around.

The read head gasped. Itachi didn't look like Itachi. His face was purple and blue, with one large black eye tieing it all together. "Itachi, what the fuck did you do...?"

Itachi blinked. "Nothing."

"But, your face..."

"Don't worry about it. I ran into a few of our highschool aquantances. They don't like people...well, people like you and me, if you know what I mean." Sasori nodded slowly, but still couldn't grasp the full concept of what he was saying.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"...Spying."

"What? On who? Why?"

Itachi took a breath. "I just wanted to see how Sasuke was doing. You know, make sure he's not dead yet. I watched him, them all, actually, from a window." Sasori stared at him. Itachi took the hint, and smirked.

"I saw Deidara strutting around in a towel, carrying his phone like it was a child...You called, didn't you?" Sasori smiled, not just at the thought of Deidara in a towel, but at the fact that his voice message had reached the blonde.

Itachi stretched. "I'm tired."

"What's Kisame gonna do when he sees you?"

Itachi shrugged. "The usual thing. Fly into a fit of rage, try to turn into a superhero, try to fly down the stairs, fall down. You know. Be Kisame trying to protect his little weasel." A small smile graced the raven haired boy's lips. "Not like I deserve to be...anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, red head."

Sasori watched Itachi stalk off to his and Kisame's room. For a few moments, he just stood there. Itachi was so weird sometimes. But he had his reasons, Sasori was sure of that. "I should go to bed..." But before he could walk off, he heard a buzz. A buzz that sounded like...a ring? A ring! Sasori fumbled with his phone, before finally answering.

"...Hello?"

"Hey, un. Thought I'd return your call."


	11. Chapter 11

My one thought writing this chapter?

'Fluff is good. Fluff over the phone is waaay better.'

And yes, all you smarties, that was a Panic at the Disco song. I love their new album to death. xD

**--x**

Sasori stared into the phone. It wasn't a figment of his imagination. It was Deidara this time, for sure.

"...'Sori? You still there, un?"

Snapping back into reality, Sasori smiled at the small phone. "Yeah. I'm here. Look, I'm sorry we missed Christmas and all-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We could have Christmas on Halloween for all I care...as long I'm with you, un."

"I suppose you're right." Sasori chuckled. "Mistletoe, costumes, and candy. Sound like fun, Dei?"

"Of course, un. Just tell me the time and the place." He giggled, and Sasori could have sworn he felt a blush on the blonde's face.

There was a few moments of awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say, or how to say it. Suddenly, there was a beep, and Deidara gasped.

"What? What is it?"

Silence.

"Deidara?"

Deidara clicked back in. "Sorry, un. I had another call. Err...I have to go."

"What? Why?" Sasori whined. He didn't want the conversation to be over so soon.

"It's..him. He wants me to go...do something." Sasori knew who Deidara was talking about, and instantly felt anger building up.

"I'll call you back when I can, un. Take care." There was another click, and the line went dead. Sasori sighed, and flipped his phone back. It really wasn't fair that everytime he tried to have an intimate moment with Deidara, Orochimaru always managed to somehow screw them over. He made his way over to the kitchen, grumbling, and felt like fixing himself something to eat. When was the last time he had eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? _Too long_, he thought. He rummaged through the cabinets, and only grumbled more when he realized that they were out of the key ingredients for such a sandwich: peanut butter and jelly.

"Bastards...would have thought they used it for some kind of sex..." Sasori really hated spending money on unecessary things, but this was an emergency. He scrawled out a note, and slammed the door. As he was leaving the apartment complex, he saw two familiar faces, and half groaned.

"Oh, there he is, Pein. Sasori!" Konan called to him, calling him over. Having no other choice, Sasori shuffled his feet down the sidewalk.

"Yeah? What are you guys doing?"

Pein cleared his throat. "Oh, you know. Walking around, causing trouble. Care to join us?"

"Um...well, I was going to the store..."

Konan cocked her head. "You interacting with human beings at a supermarket? Yeah, right. Come on, Sasori. You know you want to."

"Sure I do."

Pein blinked, oblivious to the sarcasm. "All right then, let's go." He took one arm while Konan took the other, and they pulled, or rather, dragged Sasori down the street.

**--x**

"Nn, how the hell did I get stuck with you two?"

"Orochimaru obviously knows that women are good at food shopping. That's why you're here."

Karin smacked Suigetsu over the head, and the two started arguing. Deidara sighed. It was impossible for those two to get along for more than five minutes.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not fat!"

"What?! I'm not fat, you bastard, take that back now, or face innevitable death!"

Suigetsu stopped walking, and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, pulling him in front. "You'll have to get through my human shield first! Hah!"

"Suigetsu-"

"Oh, you want me to go through Deidara?" Karin laughed. "That would be easy." She clenched her fists, and Deidara recalled the last time she had hit him, and cringed.

"Jeez, I didn't think you were actually gonna hit him, Karin. You're a bitch."

"And you're a fish face." Suigetsu let go of him, and Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way Karin would ever lay a hand on him again. Once was bad enough. Trying to get the other two to stop fighting, Deidara pulled out the shopping list Orochimaru had given him.

"...Peanut butter and jelly, un?" Karin and Suigetsu turned their heads. Suigetsu smirked. "Heh, he probably uses it for sex with Kabuto or something..." Karin made a face. "You're disgusting!"

Suigetsu laughed. "Well at least I don't fantasize about the same thing with Sasuke." She glared at him, blushing. But it was finally quiet, which was more or less a good thing.

**--x**

Sasori breathed heavily as he, Pein, and Konan sat on the park bench. After running from the cops, they had staked out here for the past half hour, dodging the red and blue lights. It was starting to get dark out, and the trio finally decided they had been into enough trouble for one day.

"Wow Sasori. And here I thought you were just a little shrimp with no power whatsoever," Pein cooed tauntingly. "But I have to admit, they way you twisted that guy's arm back there was pretty impressive. You know, for someone of your size."

"..Right. Uh, thanks." He couldn't figure out if that was meant to be a compliment or not.

As they walked down a small, deserted street, Sasori heard people talking. Two loud people. Fighting, actually.

"Hmm? Who's having a fight without us?" Pein smirked, and motioned the other two to follow him.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not Sasuke's fanwhore!"

"Oh, I'm sure you are, asshole! I bet you have a porn magazine filled with him! You have one of every other person on this planet!"

"Ew, why would I want one of you?" One of the people fighting made fake retching noises, followed by laughter.

"Er, guys, what if someone calls the cops, un...?" Sasori stopped short.

"We beat the shit out of them, that's what!"

The red head heard someone sigh. "He'd kill us if we got into uneeded trouble, un. I'm telling you." He recgonized that voice. Sasori looked toward Pein and Konan. They had stopped too. Pein was listening intensely, as was Konan.

"For once, Dei's right. Come on, stupid fish boy. Let's go." The three bodies rounded the corner, coming face to face with the three Akatsuki. There was a long moment of silence. Deidara squinted, and then gasped. This wasn't good.

Suigetsu smirked. "Well, I'll be. If it isn't Akatsuki. My very favorite kind of flesh to rip." Karin chuckled. "Blue hair? So last year...but figures she'd pick it." They both looked over at Deidara expantantly, waiting for him to throw an insult. He bit his lip, making his voice low. "...Yeah, uh...losers...mhm."

The three Akatsuki glared back. Konan was the first to trade back her insult. "Sorry, but the hooker look went out ages ago. Not like you're reviving it." Pein stepped forward. "Cocky, aren't you, 'fish boy?' You won't be ripping any flesh tonight." Sasori timidly stepped forward. He really didn't like where this was going. "..We're going to...to...kill you..?"

Both Suigetsu and Karin burst into laughter. "Oh please," laughed Karin, wiping tears from her eyes, "we'd like to see you try."

"That could be arranged, bitch," Konan growled, and Karin smirked. "Bring it on."

Sasori _really_ didn't like where this was headed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of updating. Busy, busy, busy. And going to get even busier. xD

**--x**

All was quiet on the street, everyone braced and ready for the fight to start. It seemed as if the world was holding it's breath, waiting for it to begin. Sasori glanced at Deidara. He seemed as nervous as the red head. If Pein or Konan recgonized him, there would be hell to pay..if they all got out of this okay. After all, they were dealing with three of Orochimaru's highest ranking followers. Well, techincally two, but Sasori didn't have time to figure out the details.

Deidara hesitantly walked behind Suigetsu. "Are you sure we should be doing this, Suigetsu? I mean, it wasn't planned or anything...un. And, Sasuke's not here...I'm sure he'd like to fight..." Suigetsu smirked at Deidara. "Oh, come on, Dei. This it your time to show off! I mean, this is the first time, you've come face to face with an Akatsuki member." Deidara slightly smirked. Oh, he had done much more than gotten face to face with an Akatsuki member...he looked at Sasori, and for a moment their eyes met. The both smiled, and both wished they could run into each other's arms. But the moment didn't last long.

"Ready to die, Akatsuki bastards?" Suigetsu pulled out a pocket knife, flicking the blade in and out, and Karin got herself pumped to let off some steam. Unfortunately, the three Akatsuki were unarmed. Pein glared. "We don't need weapons to take down you losers." And that was when it truly began.

Four people advanced. Two stayed behind. There was the sound of fists coming into contact with flesh, angry yelling, and the flick of the pocket knife.

From the middle of the fighting, Pein yelled, "Sasori! Get the other idiot that's standing there," and Suigetsu yelled, "Dei! Get the moron that's not doing anything!" Deidara sighed. He had to 'fight' Sasori, but at least he didn't have to fight Pein or Konan. Not only would they kick his ass, they'd probably recgonize him as well.

Sasori and Deidara hesitantly walked toward each others, not as lovers, but as enemies. They were both fighting for two different sides, and this was the price they had had to pay.

"Look, we just have to make it look convincing, okay?" Sasori hissed. He had a point. Throw a few fake punches, pretend to go down...it'd be over in no time.

"Yeah..right, un." Still, neither did anything. They just continued to stare. Finally, Sasori smiled slightly, and gently pushed Deidara back with one hand. "Think of it as...a friendly wrestling match," he whispered. Deidara nodded.

**--x**

From his perch on a rooftop, Kabuto could see all that was going on below him. The fight was getting good. Orochimaru's team had the upper hand, but even he had to admit, the Akatsuki were some devilish fighters. Well, two of them were at least. The other one..well, he spoke for himself. But Kabuto was worried. Why wasn't Deidara doing anything? He was possibly the best street fighter of them all, and yet here he was, simply standing and shoving the other guy.

A thought crossed Kabuto's mind. _What if he's having memory relapses? That wouldn't go over well._ But, he's the one that diagnosed the blonde, anyway. Those memories weren't supposed to come back for years. And by then Orochimaru would have the entire Akatsuki exterminated. _But_, Kabuto thought, biting his lip, _If he comes into any great force, they could slip out. I just hope he hasn't been fighting lately._

Kabuto continued to watch the fight, but lost interest rather quickly. It was mostly just Suigetsu being a moron. He stood up, stretching, and pulled out a notebook. He scribbled down a few things, and turned around. "We're going to have to keep an on you, Deidara...Orochimaru will love to hear of this."

**--x**

Sasori thought that this fight was turning out be kind of fun. While he and Deidara pretended to fight, it almost felt as if they were dancing, their feet moving rythmatically in steps. When the others hadn't been looking, Deidara had even planted a quick kiss on the red head's lips. "Just in case, un," he had explained. Whatever. Sasori didn't need a reason to kiss him. Sasori pulled him into another kiss, and despite hearing a noise of protest from Deidara's throat, he continued. How he had longed to feel those lips again...but then, he heard his name being called.

"Sasori!" Konan turned to his direction, and her face instantly became horrified. "...Sa..sori?" The others turned in their direction as well. The fighting stopped momentarily, all eyes on the two kissing.

"What..the fuck.." muttered Suigetsu, bewildered. Deidara quickly pulled away, eyes widended. "Shit..shit.," he muttered. He had to think of something quick. An idea came, but it would risk hurting Sasori. _There's no other way_, he thought.

"I'm sorry, un," he muttered. Sasori gave him a confused look. Deidara shook his head, and hooked his leg around the red head, pulling him down. He then gave a few good kicks to Sasori. "Er..fucking bastard...don't be...such a fag.." He tried to make it sound convincing, but knew that he was failing miserably. Or so he thought.

"Yeah, Dei! Give him hell! Whoo!" Suigetsu screeched like he was at a football game. Pein's eyes glinted, and he turned to face him. "What did you just say?"

Suigetsu gave him a look. "Hard of hearing? The peircings must be cutting off your hearing, huh? I said, 'Yeah, Dei! Give him hell! Whoo!'"

"...Dei?" Pein's eyes went slightly wide. Konan was listening too, he eyes closed.

"Yes. Dei. Deidara. Whatever. What's so important about him?" Karin gasped, and instantly clamped her hand over Suigetsu's mouth. "Idiot. Fucking idiot," she hissed in his ear. Suigetsu, only realizing what he had just done, cursed repeatedly.

"Deidara?" Pein winced as he said the name, and slowly brought his gaze over to the blonde who was staring down at Sasori. "No..there's no way.." he mumbled. First, he was overcome with grief and guilt. But that was quickly taken over by rage. He stormed over to where they were standing, and before Deidara could say a thing, Pein grabbed him by the wrists, and held him pinned.

Deidara stared back, wide eyed. After a few seconds, he squealked, and flung his head down, refusing to make eye contact with the Akatsuki leader. Pein, however, can tell it's the face of his 'deceased' friend.

"What the fuck...what the fuck is this?!" He screeches, grip tightening on the blonde's wrists. "What the fuck?! How are you...what the fuck?!" Sasori slowly sits up from his position on the ground. Luckily, Deidara hadn't done that much damage to him.

"Pein, please..."

Pein ignored the pleas, his eyes still fixed on Deidara. "You were alive? You were fucking alive, and you didn't come back to us?! How could you do something like that, you bastard?!" Deidara let out a small whimper.

"I..well, it's a long story, I guess, un." Pein sneered.

"Long story? What the fuck is this? You of all people should know how we feel about Orochimaru...and then Shark Boy has the nerve to kill...murder two of our comrades. And here I find you hanging out with him?! You're a fucking sick kid, you know that, Deidara? You're fucking sick." He violently threw Deidara on the ground. The blonde just lay there, unmoving. The shine in his blue eyes was now gone.

Sasori stood up, and tried to get to his side, but was quickly pulled aside by Pein. "And you...we'll talk later. But right now, we need to get the fuck out of here...or I might just kill someone, for real." He motions to Konan, and the three quickly leave. The last image Sasori had in his mind was Deidara lying on the ground.

Suigetsu and Karin rushed over, having witnessed what just happened. "Oh my fucking god, that kid is a fucking _psycho_," Suigetsu breathed as he lifted Deidara up. Deidara, however, said nothing. Karin gave him an irritated look. "Well thanks, Suigetsu. You pretty much fucked us over."

"Oh, now this is my fault?"

"Yes." Karin mocked him. "'Yeah Dei, give him hell! Whoo!' 'Dei. Deidara. Whatever.' God, we're so screwed if Orochimaru finds out about this."

Suigetsu got a glint in his eye. "But...Orochimaru doesn't need to know this happened, right?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Karin, of Team Hebi. Do you sware, under all written and unwritten laws, that we will never mention this fight to anyone? And by anyone, I mean anyone."

There were a few moments of silence as they walked. "...Fine. Fine. But if you screw it up somehow, I'll kill you."

**--x**

Ah, Suigetsu. Gotta love him. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Daaamn, it's been too long. Hope you're all doing well and stuff. xD

Well, now that summer's here, my plan is to update Memories once a week. Sound like a plan?

If you notice I'm slipping on my promise, please IM me with the following:

MABEL GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND UPDATE ALREADY.

Kay? :3

Also, I want to start a new story, but am undecided on the pairing. I picked my favorites, and polled them.

**Go vote on the poll. Nowww.**

Okayokay, you're all probably sick of me, so let's move along to the story.

**--x**

The door to Deidara's bedroom stayed closed. It had been for the past three days. He wouldn't open up to anyone, and hadn't eaten anything, either. His roomates feared he was having memory lapses, which wouldn't be good for them.

Pein's words struck Deidara like a knife, sending chills down his body every time he thought of the confrontation. Of course he was planning on revealing himself, but to do it in such a way...now Pein thought that Deidara was another mindless Orochimaru subordinate. Now he was afraid the rest of the Akatsuki would reject him when they heard the story. They would all be appalled with him, and promise to kill him. Hopefully Sasori would at least forgive him.

"But I've already put him through so much..." he mumbled. "The cuts...the agony of thinking I was dead...it's too much for him to bear..." Deidara knew all that he was doing was eventually going to catch up with both of them. Either Orochimaru would find out, or the Akatsuki would start an all out war. Either way, the consequences were bad.

_Maybe I should...erase myself...Akatsuki would still fight, yeah...but they wouldn't have to fight to destroy me.._The thought was simple enough. Suicide in a city as big as this was easy these days. It was easy to get shot or jump off of a bridge or something. _So it's finally come down to this, yeah...I'll just have to do it. For the happiness of everyone. _He got up, stretching. Sasori was going to be upset of course, but Deidara was sure he'd get over it once he saw all the peace it brought to both sides.

Quietly closing the door, Deidara noticed the kitchen was empty except for Sasuke, who was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with one of his pocket knives. Hearing the sound of a door, he looked up, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, look who decided to come out. Feeling any better?" It was odd for Sasuke to be thinking of anyone besides himself. Deidara awkwardly sat down across from him.

"...A little. I was just going out, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just...need some fresh air, is all, un." Sasuke looked at him for a moment, before bringing his attention back to the pocketknife, slowly flicking it in and out of it's holder.

"Say, Deidara...can I ask you something?" Deidara held his breath. "Sure...go ahead."

"Well," Sasuke began, "let's say, hypothetically, that there was this new kid working at Starbucks down the street. He has blonde hair and six littles scars across his cheeks. You've talked to him a couple times, and you think he's a pretty cool guy, even if he is a little hyperactive and moronic sometimes." Sasuke paused, hesitant to meet Deidara's eye. "Now, say you're...beginning to fall for the said boy..."

Deidara's eyebrows arched up into his hairline. Could Sasuke really be saying what he thought he was saying? Sure, there were lots of gay guys and girls living around the city now, but Sasuke of all people?

"Deidara? Did you hear my question?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, the blonde re-focused on his potentially gay friend. "Sorry, blanked out for a minute. What was the question, un?"

"What would you do? Would you come out and tell him?"

He paused. Sasuke was asking for romantic advice from Deidara, who sent his boyfriend into an angsty turmoil of sharp knives and utter depression for about a year. But, he was going to have to do his best to answer the question for Sasuke.

"Well, un...if you really liked him, you'd want to tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back? And what if he can't accept the fact that I think I'm...into boys?" Inwardly, Deidara glared at the boy across from him. Was this the same Sasuke that had harassed Itachi for loving another man?

Deidara sighed. He wanted to get this over with. "If he's really as cool as you say he is, then I'm sure he'd accept you for who you are, un. As for returning your feelings, it's a fifty/fifty chance. But you never know, Sasuke, un. I say you give it a shot. After all, if you do get rejected, there are lots of bars and places around here, if you know what I mean, un."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Finally, the Uchiha looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Thanks for the advice, Dei."

"Er...yeah, no problem, un." It was so unlike Sasuke to be this nice. Maybe love was a good thing for him..."Well, I'm going out. I'll see you later, I guess, un." Sasuke nodded, and Deidara left.

**--x**

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the apartment were the smashings and crackings of anything Pein's hands could touch. Sasori groaned as he watched his leader go on a rampage. Pein was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. He was _beyond_ pissed. The rest of the Akatsuki could only watch in astonishment as their seeminly calm and collected leader ravaged the apartment, screaming obscenities and curses. Konan was silently following behind him, picking up anything broken and gently placing it back where it should have been.

"I don't get it," mumbled Hidan. "Why the fuck is he so mad?"

"It appears we have a traitor on our hands." Kakuzu folded his arms and leaned against the couch. Sasori wanted to cry out and defend Deidara. If they would just listen to reason. But this was Akatsuki. They wouldn't just take the story and forgive him.

"God dammit, that fucking bastard. I'm going to _kill_ him!" Pein slammed his fist angrily onto the couch, before flopping his whole body down onto it.

"Pein, you really should calm down. If you noticed, Deidara didn't make a move to harm any of us. He was merely standing there." Konan eyed Sasori cautiously.

"Pfft. Standing there. Sure. Standing there kissing him!" The leader of Akatsuki jabbed his finger in Sasori's direction. "What was it, Sasori? The, 'I'm sorry, I just betrayed my friends since birth and now I'm going to run like a coward' goodbye kiss?"

Sasori didn't dare make eye contact with Pein. In fact, he was starting to wonder if Pein would just kill him instead. "No, Pein you don't get-"

"Don't get it?" He sneered. "I get it perfectly. Deidara is nothing but a liar and a traitor." The words bit into Sasori, and he wasn't going to let it slide anymore. Pein had gone too far.

"Pein," the red head seethed, "do you think he had a choice but to follow Orochimaru?"

"Tch, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean what I said. Do you think he had a choice? I don't how Deidara got his memories back, but what did you think he was going to do? Just walk out and say, 'bye, I'm going back to my friends in the Akatsuki?' What would have happened if he had done that? Orochimaru would have killed him, and then come after us. It would have been an all out war. And you're sitting here calling him a coward and a liar? You should be thanking him! He's managed to keep Orochimaru away from us, not to mention he's putting on a pretty damn good show for his idiot subordinates." Sasori turned to face the rest of his friends. "He was going to show himself to you all, he was. But he was waiting for the right moment, so shit like this wouldn't happen. And what with last night's show, who knows what they're going to do to him now!" The red head slumped back into his chair.

Pein was bitterly silent, as were the rest of the Akatsuki. No one made a move for quite some time.

"...You know Pein, Sasori has a point." Itachi spoke first. Pein said nothing, and silently stood up, glaring at each and every person in the room. He slowly made his way to the door.

"I'm going out. If any of you try to follow me, I'll kill you." The door closed behind him, and no one followed.

**--x**

I would have been damned if this fiction didn't have some kind of SasuNaru reference. :D

And...Peincentric for a little bit? You'll have to wait and see. (:


	14. Chapter 14

PeinxDeidara is actually a /really/ cute couple.

...-shot-

And holycrap, 150 reviews? You guys are way too kind to me. ;;

--x

Pein stormed through the city streets, knocking down anything in his path. People knew to get out of his way. Many of them had known the orange haired boy previously, though most had been in debt to him. If you got a personal visit from him, you were as good as dead. He didn't even know where he was walking to. Pein just had to get away from it all, if only for a few minutes. Sooner or later someone was bound to come looking for him. But he hoped that it wasn't Sasori. At this point, Pein loathed Sasori. Just the fact that the red head had the nerve to stand up to the leader of Akatsuki like that made him seethe with rage. Who did that kid think he was? He was still technically new to the group, so what right did he have?

That's not to say he wasn't still pissed off at Deidara. _That idiot, couldn't he have thought of a better plan than just doing nothing?_ It was so unlike Deidara to just sit still and do nothing for months. Well, he wasn't doing nothing. _He's been fucking Sasori for those couple months_, Pein sourly thought to himself as he continued walking. He had never thought Deidara to be gay, all those years that they had known each other. They had been best friends since kindergarten, almost inseperable. Even after everything that happened to Pein, Deidara, or just the city itself, the two had stuck to each other like glue. But now the glue seemed to be wearing down...

Without thinking, he entered the city park. It was dark and damp outside, fitting with the Akastsuki's leader perfectly. His shoes slapped the wet pavement as he continued down towards his favorite place in the entire world. It was his special spot, and no one dared enter it without it. Well, there was one person, but as far as Pein was concerned, Deidara was the enemy now. He veered off the path, into the woods. Branches slapped him in the face as he passed. "I've really let this place go to waste. I should fix it up someday," he sadly mused to himself. And then he saw it: all of the memories of his childhood, his first kiss, where he dyed his hair, everything, all wrapped up in the form of a small cave made from two towering rocks. Quietly, he crawled in. The last time he had been here, he had fit perfectly. Now, he had to crouch just to get through the rocks. Pulling out his lighter, the cavern sprang to life. The walls were covered in childish drawings, newspaper clippings, magazine posters, just about everything that had been important to Pein and Deidara in the their younger days.

Staring at them, the young man could recall just about every memory from just about every picture or drawing. There was a picture of the two boys on a boat, smiling and holding fishing rods. "His mom took us out on that trip...my mom couldn't afford it.." he mumbled. And then there was the chalk drawing of clouds, blue skies, and a smiling sun, all looking down on a big farm, filled with animals. "We were going to leave this place and raise livestock...heh." The thought made him smile. When had been the last time he had smiled? Pein couldn't remember. But these pictures, these drawings, these memories that were supposed to be insignificant...were all making him feel happy, and good about himself. "...Why? Why can I..._feel_...so much around these things? Why, dammit?!"

"...Maybe because they were the only good memories we have, un."

Pein snapped his head around. A single blue eye stared back. Deidara had managed to wriggle himself into the cave, and was now sitting a few feet away from Pein, lightly tracing one of the chalk pictures. A wave of emotions rushed over Pein, threatening to drown him if he didn't get a hold of himself. Anger, sadness, relief...happiness. He glared at the blonde. Deidara didn't look at him. "What...are you doing here, traitor?"

"I was passing by, un. Figured I'd visit our place, one more time."

Pein scoffed. "One more time? What are you gonna do, run away like a coward?"

"...Suicide, actually, un. But that's almost the same thing, right?" His voice was barely a whisper. Silence filled the cave. Did Pein just hear...the word suicide just escape his lips? "S-suicide?"

The blonde nodded in response. "Yup. I figured, 'if I can't be accepted by my best friend, what's the point...?'" His voice absentmindedly trailed off, and he began tracing another drawing. Pein was shaking. Just the word 'suicide' sent chills up his spine, and put goosebumps on his arms. Before he could think, he reached out his hand and lightly smacked Deidara in the back of the head. He had been fond of doing this when they were younger. Deidara was always...energetic, to say the least.

"You...idiot. Suicide? Really? I know you know that suicide isn't the answer to all of this, Dei. You know what suicide can do to people. You've seen it first hand. And you're just going to waltz in here and tell me that you're going to just throw your life away? Don't you know what that would do to us, to me? I don't want another coffin to rest on my consience." Pein stopped talking, letting the silence hit him. Was that...his apology? The last thing he wanted was another death. He didn't need that. He heard a soft sniffle coming from next to him.

"I know, un, I know. I know what you've been through, I know already. But...but..." Without warning, the blonde lunged at the orange haired boy, latching onto his neck, sobbing. "But..I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want you to hate me, or think I was evil! I would rather die than let you think that...Nagato." The name slipped out unintentionally. Within that one name, Pein held even more memories than the cave. He had changed his name to _avoid_ these memories. More than anything, he just wanted to forget. But something within him wouldn't let him forget. They kept the memories alive, making him writhe and squirm in his sleep, making him have countless days of angst and depression. But this time, the bad memories didn't come, as Deidara sat there and continued to cry into Pein's shoulder. The orange haired boy merely closed his eyes, letting a few lone tears roll their way down his cheek. "I..I forgive you." Those were the only words that needed to be said. And the two boys sat, crying and holding each other, remembering all the good times they had had together as children, before everything went wrong.

The memories would never be forgotten.

--x

Eeh, I hope I didn't rush it too much. This was my favorite chapter to write so far, out of both Everything's Greener, and Memories. (:


	15. Chapter 15

hello world.

i'm not dead.

i...took a break? a really, really long break. i'm sorry this hasn't been updated in forever.

i'm going to finish it.

eventually.

C:

...

yay for kabuto x orochimaru.

don't own anything.

-----x

Kabuto had heard it. Every last word was now etched into his brain. And now, he would report this to Orochimaru and gain the favor of the viciously cunning man. Kabuto had never liked Deidara, for the simple reason that Orochimaru had liked him more. Even when he was in Akatsuki, Kabuto would watch from afar, disgusted by Orochimaru's tendenacy to latch onto the blonde boy. It just wasn't fair to him. Deidara had hoards of fangirls following him around since kindergarten. Kabuto, on the other hand, was the nerdy, tech-loving boy that always hung around the computer lab. Meaning, he didn't get very much from girls. But Orochimaru had been different. Orochimaru had talked to, and eventually, won him over. Everytime they were around each other, his heart would skip a beat and his eyelids would begin to flutter. Kabuto would do anything for Orochimaru, even sacrafice himself. And it was all going perfectly when Orochimaru had asked him to be his right hand man in a new organzation the snake man was starting. Of course Kabuto said yes. How could he not? But it had taken a turn for the worse when his boss had found Deidara the day after that battle. Now he was back to square one, but this new information could be just the turning point he needed to gain Orochimaru's favor once again.

Smirking to himself, Kabuto left the two boys alone, heading back to Orochimaru's base. _It'll all be over soon_...he thought to himself.

The light sprinkle that had been falling slowly turned to a steady downfall of rain. Everything was getting wet, even inside of the small rock cave. Pein began to crawl out, barely able to squeeze out. "I think we should get back. Everyone's probably pretty worried."

Deidara nodded, and followed him out. For some reason, the rain didn't bother him. He didn't mind that his clothes were getting soaked, or the fact that he was definitely going to catch a cold. It looked like this gang war was finally starting to go in his direction. He could finally be with the people he loved, and not have to worry about being penalized for it. He felt a poke in his side.

"Are you coming, or what? Jeez, you're slow." Pein smiled. It was his first genuine smile in months, maybe years. Everyone was happy, and everything was peaceful.

Deidara laughed, and took his friend's hand. Together, they left the park, hand in hand, laughing, as they had done when they were children. It was like they were re-living the memories of their childhood.

-----x

"Is that really what he said?"

"Yes. It seems that his memories have returned."

"I see."

Kabuto leaned against the nearest wall, watching Orochimaru intently. It was always hard to see what he was thinking, as the man didn't show his true emotions all too often. Once in a blue moon, he would crack, but usually, Kabuto had to pry open numerous locks to get Orochimaru to release even the smallest hint of feeling. And this would obviously be no different than the last five hundred times he had done so.

"So, what's your plan, then?"

Orochimaru folded his arms, staring at the ground. It was always so damp in the warehouse, if it was raining or not. How he would like to move to some big, posh apartment that looked chic, yet evil enough, to be his headquarters. As far as he was concerned, comfy furniture and bright lights were better than the soggy milk crates and darkness that currently enveloped him.

Moving slowly towards his boss, Kabuto let a hand rest awkwardly on his shoulder. "C'mon, I know the kid was special to you, but-"

"That's not the point!" Orochimaru hissed at him and pushed Kabuto's arm away. "Just to know that he still sees _them_ as friends. He should be grateful to me, loyal to me! I saved him from death, I kept him alive, took him in as one of my own! Why would he betray me like this?" There was fire in Orochimaru's eyes. Kabuto could see the hate, the rage that emitted from them. They were set on that group of teenagers, the group that he was once loyal to. Akatsuki. Kabuto knew his plan before it even escaped Orochimaru's cracked, pale lips.

"I'm going to make sure they regret ever being fucking _born_. " He jumped up, grabbing Kabuto by the wrist, bringing him in close. "You'll help me, won't you, Kabuto? _You've_ always been there, _you've_ never left me." Kabuto felt a large grin spread on his face, which he quickly contorted into a smirk. Kabuto was finally getting everything he wanted. Orochimaru was finally his.

"I'm loyal to you, and only you, Orochimaru."

-----x

Deidara was all smiles as he entered the house, seeing all of his friends. Pulling Sasori into the biggest back-breaking hug he had ever given anyone. Listening as Hidan barked at them both to, "get a fucking room!" It all felt normal again, like everything was going to be okay. Deidara had felt this lots of times, but this time, it truly did feel genuine. Still, there was a pang in the back of his mind saying what if? What if Orochimaru finds out? What if he tries to hurt us?

"Mmm, Dei..." Sasori whispered into his ear. "I think we should take Hidan's advice."

Dispelling any doubts he had, Deidara snuggled into Sasori. "I think that's a brilliant idea, yeah."


End file.
